A Game of Conscience
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: "Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low. Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Caroline has the best of both worlds - an epic love and really, REALLY great sex. The problem is, they're from two different hybrids. How long will it be until she gets caught in her lie? Or worse, how long can she keep denying her growing feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A Game of Conscience

**Rating:** MA – for sexual acts.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries, Klaus, Caroline, or anything of such nature. I do however own rights to my own brain and the insanity that leaks out of it. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing...

* * *

_This story is a first for me. I have yet to actually write anything of the M rating, but a scene hit me out of nowhere and I had to write it down. From there, magic happened. I don't expect to be able to update this quite so often right now, as I have a full time job, school starting next week, AND I have 3 other stories in progress. I know I shouldn't be taking on another one, but when the inspiration hits you have to roll with the punches. _

_One thing about this story, it's a little different for me. Kind of slightly OOC, which I'm never ever really fond of, but I guess sometimes you have to sacrifice._

_Cheers, lovelies. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was 3:24 in the afternoon in Mystic Falls. The sun was already on its way down but still fighting to shine through the red and orange tinged branches. A soft breeze blew through the fallen leaves periodically and there was a slight nip in the air. It was the perfect Autumn day. Perfect for shopping, or for sipping lattes at an outdoor cafe with friends, or even for cuddling on the couch with your high school sweetheart. But Caroline Forbes wasn't doing any of these things.

At approximately 3:15pm, while walking from the front of the school to her car, her iPhone went off with a text message alert. There in code was the request she'd grown accustomed to and eagerly anticipated. Her stomach clenched, hungrily, and her lips twisted into a knowing smirk as she responded accordingly. Technically, she was supposed to be meeting Bonnie and Elena at the Grill, but they could wait. True, her list of excuses was wearing thin, but she seemed to always find a way to escape without anyone being overly suspicious. And for a short while, she could stow away her better judgement and jump gleefully into the Devil's hands. Figuratively, of course. Though some might call it literal. If they ever found out, that is...

There she stood, ten minutes after the message had been received, in the archway to a particular bedroom in a particular mansion. As was the norm, no one was there to let her into the giant house. There was more than one reason for that, but the secrecy seemed to heighten the thrill. The bedroom was empty, seemingly untouched. He was in hiding, clearly playing another one of his games. He loved to catch her by surprise, but it was starting to become less endearing and more annoying.

Sighing impatiently, Caroline checked her diamond encrusted white leather watch – the one he'd given her weeks ago, refusing to let her give it back no matter how hard she argued. The hands hadn't shifted much but it felt like she'd been there too long already. She tossed her bag on the armchair, as usual, and walked to the antique full-length mirror, her heels clicking loudly against the wood. Her makeup was still flawless, but that wouldn't last too long, nor would her hair. She'd learned quickly what she needed to constantly keep handy in her purse. She smoothed the mid-thigh white sundress littered with yellow daisies and pulled her navy cardigan tight around her. The waiting was getting tedious.

"Klaus?" she called out, aimlessly.

Nothing. Caroline's shoulders slumped and she began shaking her head. She hated when he did this. Especially when she was on a time constraint.

"Okay. Fine," she said to the empty room. "Play your games. See if I show up, next time."

He suddenly pressed up against her from behind. She could tell he was shirtless, but the denim of his jeans brushed her legs.

"Somehow I think my chances are pretty good."

His voice vibrated through her body. Caroline glanced over her shoulder form beneath her lashes.

"Hmm. Cocky, are we?"

"Confident," he corrected her.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. He peeled the cardigan off her, tossing it over her bag on the chair, and started trailing gentle kisses all down her neck and the curve of her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she swooned. Slowly, Klaus began to lightly rake his teeth against her skin. Her eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply, almost losing her footing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her upright.

"Careful," he whispered teasingly. Then, without warning, he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I like portable Carolines," he dimpled.

"No fair," she giggled.

"Do something about it," he challenged her. In retaliation, she sank her fangs into his neck. He moaned, lightly. "Mmm...you think that'll make me want to stop?"

"No," she said after pulling back, her fangs still dripping with his blood. "I only aspire to be let down."

"You'll have to bite harder than that, love."

Klaus gripped her hair at the back of her head and pulled. Caroline groaned in ecstasy.

"Cheater…" she scolded, breathlessly.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle," he teased, tossing her onto the bed effortlessly.

Her eyes cooled. "That's not funny."

"Apologies, love." He pounced on her and she squealed. "I'll make it up to you," he said, lowering his lips to hers.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, kissing him affectionately.

He broke the kiss, pulling the sundress over her head and tossing it off the bed with no convictions. Caroline grinned up at him, pulling him back down to her in a heated kiss. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans and she had to break the kiss to see what she was doing. He began nipping at her earlobes, stopping only when she tugged roughly at the denim. When she finally managed to unfasten the button, she pushed the bunching denim downward seizing the opportunity to brush her hands over his ass. His eyes flicked to hers, knowingly, and he smirked. He lifted his lower body off her and kicked the jeans all the way off, blatantly letting his lower half press firmly back against her through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. The competition was always fierce in the bedroom.

Klaus's hands slid down to her torso, and he impatiently ripped the black lace bra open from the front.

She let out a little shriek of protest, "I liked that bra!"

"So did I." He lowered his eyes to her breasts. "But I like these more."

He ducked his head so his nose grazed her skin, trailing down her cleavage until his lips found the ripe pink velvet he was looking for. His tongue swirled in circles, his lips sucking on each one until she was panting with need. Klaus raised his head back up to her mouth to kiss her, letting his hands caress and massage her breasts all the while. He bit down and he pulled on her bottom lip causing Caroline to jerk her head backward, reflexively. She shoved him off of her in a blur and put herself on top, then began raking her nails down his chest almost spitefully. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her, squeezing hard until she gasped at the pain.

"Play nice," he growled.

Caroline playfully stuck her tongue out in response and he immediately sat up, covering her mouth with his, grabbing her tongue with his teeth. Caroline struggled against his hold, vengefully digging her nails into his shoulders. The sharp pain made him open his mouth involuntarily and he began swirling his tongue around hers, kissing her deeply until he started nibbling at her lips again. She bit back, fingers tangling in his blonde curls and nails lightly scraping his scalp. Klaus pulled her head back by her hair and attacked her neck with bites and licks. Caroline whimpered against the pleasure of the pain. He pulled her into his lap and against him. She felt his hardness against her and it made her body tighten.

"What was that about playing nice?" she breathed.

"That's your command, sweetheart. Not mine," he teased. His eyes lowered as his fingers trailed down her stomach. "Hmm…" He let his fingers slide under the elastic of her lacy black panties. "And what do we have here…"

Caroline's back arched, unwillingly, against the sensation of his touch and she moaned pleadingly. His eyes gleamed with delight and he kissed her as his fingers danced within her. She cried out against his mouth and he gripped her lower back more forcefully in reflex.

"Oh god…" she whispered, her nails unintentionally scraping down his arms.

"Caroline," he breathed, his tongue gliding against her lips and down her neck, his fingers still thrusting.

Caroline bit her lip, whimpering, shivering from the pleasure. Suddenly, he flipped her over onto her back again and skimmed his fingers gently up the sides of her hips, just barely touching her. They slipped under either side of her panties, hooking over the fabric, and he gently slid them downward. One by one, Caroline bent her legs until she was completely bare and at his disposal. He slowly lowered his head between her legs, keeping his eyes on her all the while. Caroline blinked, letting out a shuddering breath in anticipation. He let his lips touch her, gently at first, then began quickly darting his tongue in and out, and around. She arched her back, thrusting her hips forward. He grunted in delight and let his tongue explore her, wildly. Caroline gasped, breathing in quick sips of air.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked, tantalizingly gliding his tongue up to her navel.

Another moan escaped her when he lightly brushed his fingers against her again, the sensation spreading through her entire body.

"Pleaasee…" she asked again, her voice breathy and trembling.

He rose up on his knees, hovering over her with his hands on either side of her body, firmly pressed into the bed. She stared up into his intense baby blues, panting at the raw need within them. He looked as though he could devour her whole. And he would.

"You have to tell me, Caroline," his voice was husky.

She glanced down the length of his body taking notice of the bulge straining to break free against his boxer-briefs. She licked her lips, and her eyes flicked back up to his, darkened with hunger. The veins in her face protruded and her eyes went bloodshot red, pupils dilating. Klaus's eyes widened slightly and she could have sworn she heard a very low snarl escape him. His facial features emulated hers. She leaned up and gripped his hair, pulling his head so her lips were on his ear.

"Fuck me," she demanded.

Klaus grinned, wickedly, quickly straddling her. "With pleasure, love."

* * *

Caroline was sprawled in the bed, her body limp and still somewhat numb. Glancing at the clock, she read 4:56pm. She sighed in contentment, laying her head against Klaus's chest. His eyes were closed and his face was slack. He was completely and utterly sated, not unlike her. It had been a _very _good session.

"So weird," Caroline murmured, out of the blue.

"What?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes.

She turned her head to face him so the side of her face was now resting on his chest, and gazed up at him thoughtfully.

"No heartbeat."

He gave her a lazy smile. "That tends to happen when you die."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "Just hard to get used to."

"I would think you would be, by now. Tyler's doesn't beat either."

She frowned, averting her eyes. At the mention of his name, something in her subconscious clicked telling her it was time to go. Rolling off of him, she got up to find the remnants of her clothing.

"Sorry," Klaus mumbled half-heartedly. "I forget that name is taboo."

"It's not taboo," she grumbled, pulling her dress over her head.

"Should be," he muttered. He sat up, covers sliding so he was just barely covered. He leaned back against the pillows, folding his hands behind his head. "Always so abrupt to leave."

"Well," she said, shimmying back into her panties. "I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Yes. We wouldn't want _that_," he uttered gloomily.

"Don't start again, Klaus."

"Are you ever going to come clean about us, love? It's not fair to keep us both dangling on that metaphorical thread."

"Why can't you ever be happy with what we have?"

"I'll be happy when you decide."

"There is no deciding. It's this, or nothing. You know that. You said if this was the only way you could have me, then you'd deal."

He stared at her, narrowly. "Maybe I don't want to 'deal' any longer."

"That's your problem." She knelt back onto the bed, pushing her hair to the side to show him the results of his hybrid biting frenzy on her neck. "Can you fix this, please?"

He bit open the vein in his wrist and held it out to her, impassively watching her drink.

"This whole facade is growing tiresome, don't you think? I'd really prefer not to have to hide in the dark any more. If you'd just take a chance at giving us a real shot - "

"No," she said adamantly, releasing his wrist and wiping her lips. "When things become real, they get ruined. The way things are now is perfect."

Caroline got up and went to the mirror to reapply her makeup and make her hair presentable while Klaus sulked.

"Perfect would be you staying the night." His eyes were stolid. "Do you know how emasculating this has all been?"

"That's just your pride talking."

"What's left of it," he groused, somberly. "Any pride I had slowly diminished once we started whatever it is this is. When I allowed myself to be stowed away, like some unwanted burden. I don't know how much longer I can allow myself to be so powerless, love. It's driving me mad."

She sighed, sympathetically. "You're not a burden, Klaus."

"This isn't who I am, Caroline," he scowled at her. "Allowing myself to be used, hiding away in secrecy. I've never let the things I want get away from me. But for some reason, I let you." He met her eyes in the mirror. "I don't know if it's love or if it's a sexual imprisonment. But for whatever reason, I go along with it because I don't want to lose what little of you I get."

She sighed, and crawled back into the bed beside him. Surprising them both, she took his hand in his and began stroking the back of his palm.

"Look. This is amazing, what we have. Isn't it?"

He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger and her head impulsively leaned in against his hand. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Then why try to change it?" she pulled her head back, her hair sliding out of his grasp. "Why try to fix what isn't broken?"

"Because." He looked down at her fingers stilled on his hand. "I'm beginning to think you broke me."


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to take the time to thank every one of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I can't express how grateful I am to see all the positive feedback and curiosity for more. It increases my motivation greatly. So thank you all, kindly!  
_

_Now, this one isn't as raunchy this time around, as we're venturing back into the beginning. There's a few things that are still left unexplained in this, and I hope to be able to shed a little light on them later. __I know everyone wants to know how the madness got started. So we're going way back. _  


_After all, there's a back story for everything. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_Two months prior..._

A week had passed since the death of Klaus Mikaelson and life was starting to get back to normal in Mystic Falls. In fact, the only bump in the road was the reappearance of assumed dead Tyler Lockwood. His abrupt and unexpected entrance into the Mystic Grill caused a stir of great proportions. No one could figure out why he hadn't died with his sire, but they were too overjoyed to care to find out. Caroline was more than ecstatic to have her boyfriend back. But cheating death seemed to have changed him in a few ways. Decidedly for the better.

With the Founders' Council on their tail, Caroline and Tyler were forced to lay low. At first Caroline mentioned they should stick with their original plan and leave town, but Tyler wasn't as partial this time around. He said something about running being cowardly. So for the time being, they tried only to venture out to each other during the night where they were less visible. It made things more exciting, from Caroline's perspective. She'd said it was very "Romeo & Juliet"_,_ having to sneak to see each other. Though he wasn't as physical with her as he used to be, Tyler's affections seemed to have grown over night. And as she drove through the dark to see her beau, Caroline couldn't help boasting to her best friend.

"I'm telling you, Elena. This past week has been uh-mazing. It's like he's a new person. Or...hybrid. Whatever. You know what I mean."

"Well, that's great, Care. I'm happy for you."

"_I'm _happy for me. I mean, who knows? Maybe Klaus dying changed him for the better. Maybe there was some invisible bond thing or something that he still had on him while he was alive, even with the sire bond broken. Because after he died, it's like Tyler became this whole different guy. He's so sweet and affectionate now. We have these conversations that are just...they're so deep and unlike him. And he's drawing again! He hasn't even picked up a pencil since his dad died."

"Wow," Elena laughed. "Sounds like a dream."

"It feels like it." She pulled up in front of Lockwood Manor and put the car in park. She leaned back in her seat, tentatively. "I'm just waiting for him to turn around and scream "surprise" at me, like it was all an act."

"I'm sure that's not the case. He's crazy about you."

Caroline smiled and sighed happily, turning off the ignition. "I know."

"I still wish we knew how he managed to stay alive even with Klaus dead."

"Oh, who cares?" she said dismissively, exiting the car and starting up the walkway. "The fact of the matter is, he's alive and kicking. And, not to cut this short, but I am about two seconds from walking in his door and taking advantage of that. Call you later!"

She hit the END button cutting off Elena's "goodbye". After a quick fluff of her hair and straightening of her blouse, she raised her arm to knock. In the middle of her third knock, the door opened and Tyler was there with an adoring smile to greet her.

"Well if you're not a sight for sore eyes."

She giggled as he pulled her by the waist. "You saw me last night, silly."

"_Way_ too long a wait."

"Wow. Someone's impatient."

"I am a very patient man, Caroline. But waiting for you takes a toll."

Her eyes twitched slightly, smile faltering. "I think I've done more waiting in this relationship."

Tyler's eyes widened as what seemed to be a look of remembrance passed over his face. "No, I...I didn't mean - "

"Tyler? Just shut up and kiss me."

A devious smile spread across his face. As he leaned in to brush his lips against hers his face went slack, eyes losing all sense of awareness. He drew back, confusedly.

"What's wrong?" Caroline murmured.

Without warning, he collapsed against her.

"Ohmigod. Tyler!"

She fell to her knees, Tyler unconsciously slumped over her. Gently, she patted his face repeatedly in an effort to wake him.

"Tyler!" she said loudly. "Tyler, wake up!"

Her eyes searched the area frantically, her breathing quickening in a panic. Her car was more than a few yards away, but where could she take him? Without Meredith Fell, the hospital might not be safe to bring a werewolf-vampire hybrid to. Cradling his head in her lap, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, not quite sure who to call. As she browsed her contacts list, he began to stir.

"Caroline?" he gazed up at her, dazedly.

"Oh, thank god!"

Caroline hugged him to her and he glanced around over her shoulder, taking in his surroundings.

"Why are we at my house?"

She pulled back giving him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Wait." He stared down at himself incredulously, then back at her. "I'm still alive?"

Caroline blinked, taken aback by his comment. "_Yes_, you're still alive," she laughed, sliding her hand against his cheek. "What was that? Are you okay?"

He sat up beside her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel all right. A little confused." He stared up at her, eyebrows lowered. "Caroline, if Klaus died how am I still alive?"

Caroline shook her head, not understanding. "Tyler, we've had this conversation."

He looked at her like she'd just told him the world was flat. "When?"

"A...week ago? After you showed up at the Grill and scared the crap out of everyone?" Tyler just stared at her blankly as she explained. "Wait, you don't remember that?"

"The last thing I remember is waiting for you in the Lockwood cellar with Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" she shook her head. "But Bonnie wasn't there."

He nodded, insisting. "Yeah. She was already there when I got down there."

That made no sense. Why would Bonnie be in the cellar the night Klaus died if...

The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Her whole body went numb, colder than ice. The whole week. The behavior changes. The vocabulary, the drawing, the affectionate gestures. Her instincts tried to warn her but she ignored them. It all seemed so out of the ordinary but it was so endearing she just brushed it under the rug. And now, she knew why. Her stomach lurched. Oh this was _so _beyond screwed up.

* * *

After getting Tyler settled back in his house and answering as many questions as she could without overloading him, Caroline left him to rest for the night. He'd argued that he didn't need or want to rest, but she'd insisted he should be well rested for all of the crazy that was going to hit him tomorrow. Still deeply perplexed, he reluctantly accepted defeat.

Burning with fury, Caroline slammed the door of her Ford Fiesta closed, and began driving, her foot pressing too hard on the gas pedal. Her anger bubbled inside, but beneath it, she was afraid. All this time they'd celebrated, gotten back to the normalcy of life. And all this time it was a lie. Now what was going to happen?

Of course there were spotlights everywhere displaying the mansion like it was a monument. Flashy and showy was the Originals' trademark. Caroline pulled her car up around the U-bend and parked. Without even turning it off, she got out and slammed the door behind her. Moment of truth time. She walked up the three sandstone steps and pounded her fist into the door, furiously. The whole drive over provided ample time for her anger to build up into an incomprehensible rage. Plus, being a vampire with heightened emotions only added fuel to the fire.

The door swung open and there he was in all his hybrid Original glory. He looked slightly ashen and disoriented, having just woken from being dessicated for days, but it was Klaus Mikaelson, more or less, in the flesh, and very much alive. Caroline's glare was so hard it hurt, as he stared at her expectantly.

"Caroline, I - "

She threw her palm against his face with such force, he actually stumbled backward a foot. He blinked, stretching his mouth as his face registered the pain.

"That was well deserved, I suppose."

"You deserve worse than that!" she spat.

"If you would allow me to explain - "

"Explain?!" she laughed, snidely. "You mean how you faked dying and made us all think we could live in peace again? Or how you manipulated your way into getting my friend to help you _possess _my boyfriend, not to mention impersonating and using him so you could to get to me!? Sure. Go ahead. Explain!"

Klaus stepped outside threateningly and she took two steps backward. He might have been dessicated for a week, but somehow she didn't think that would weaken him too much. His dark eyes were hidden beneath his lowered brow, face hard as stone.

"You would do well not to interrupt me again, sweetheart," he warned, his voice menacingly low. She stared him down, defiantly, but her lips remained sealed. "There's a good girl," he grinned darkly. "Now, as I was saying, I did not have Bonnie perform this spell with the intention of getting closer to you. That turned out to be an added bonus." Caroline's eyes rolled in disgust. "You should show more gratitude, love! I saved your life in doing what I did. If I died, so would my entire bloodline. Including your precious Tyler _and_ yourself."

"You _say_ you sired our bloodline but everything out of your mouth is a lie."

"Is it, love? Or is that just what you _want _to believe? Because if I _am, _in fact, the head of your bloodline, that makes me untouchable. You and your friends could never kill me for fear of your own demise."

"Clearly Bonnie's pretty good at finding loopholes."

He laughed, amusedly. "I find it interesting how your lot complains of my taking people for granted when all you do is utilize your witch to get you out of any situation that's too hard for you to handle."

"Don't do that. Try and act like you're not the bad guy here."

"That's all a matter of perspective, now isn't it?"

"You used Tyler's body to stay alive. You should have just stayed in your body and died like you were supposed to. Because now, you'll never stop us trying to kill you. And you will _never _have me."

"Sweetheart," he drawled, laughingly. "I've been around for longer than a thousand years. The term 'never' is illusive to me."

"Go to Hell, Klaus."

"Fairly certain I'm already there, love."

"Good! I hope you're miserable for the rest of your long unnatural life. You deserve to be alone forever." He just gazed at her, his face stolid. Caroline shook her head, throwing her hands up in a shrug. "You won't even apologize! You act like you've done nothing wrong."

"Have I?"

"Yes!"

"Seems we're at an impasse, then."

"I _kissed _you, Klaus!" she said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "All week you made me think it was Tyler every time I touched you, kissed you, talked to you."

He tilted his head with a devious smile. "Did you really not enjoy your new and improved boyfriend? I recall you saying something along the lines, if not verbatim." Her lips parted, but she said nothing. He relented. "It _was _Tyler's body you spoke to, touched and..._kissed_. I was only on the inside. So you can rest assured, I still have no concept of how your lovely lips feel upon mine."

Her anger slowly began to dwindle with his revelation. He might have been right, but it still felt wrong.

"What you did is unforgivable."

"Oh come on, Caroline. After all that glorious time spent together, you won't even admit to enjoying it?" She peered at him cynically through narrowed eyes. Squeezing the air between his thumb and index fingers, he lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "Just a little?"

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not on something I want."

"You mean something you can't have," she coolly retorted.

"Love, if there's one thing you should know by now it's that when I want something, it inevitably _will _become mine."

"People are different from things, Klaus. They have free will. But you probably wouldn't remember that."

"You, my dear, are not a 'people'. You are vampire. Human rules don't apply. As for free will, that's easily remedied with a bit of compulsion, lest you forget."

"Charming. What's a little mind control when you can have the pleasure of an unwilling's company?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Goodbye, Klaus."

She turned on her heel an began to descend the stairs. He walked to the edge of the first step as she reached the bottom.

"I don't blame you for being scared, Caroline," he said, catching her attention again. "I have built quite the reputation."

Mentally kicking herself for doing so, she turned back to face him. "It's not your reputation that scares me. It's everything you've done to create it."

"You'd be pleasantly surprised at what is fact and what is fiction."

"Either way, I don't care."

"You will. In time."

She stalked back toward him and stopped on the first step, glaring up at him. "Let's get this straight, once and for all. You and me? Not happening. So you can keep trying to send me all the expensive gifts, dresses and drawings you want. I will never change my mind about how I feel about you."

"And how _do _you feel?" he wondered, eyes twinkling with intrigue.

"I. Hate you. Got it?" Her tone was as cold as his eyes were. "And if it weren't for the fact that you sired my boyfriend, I'd be thrilled to see you dead. For real."

"You know, they say hate is just the beginning of a love story."

"This isn't a love story, Klaus. It's a living nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

**obsessedfaerie**- I have seen the promo, no worries. I look forward to a Klaus bitchslap. Hehe! I know, that didn't exactly tell you how, but it's just part one of the tale. There's a lot of story behind how it happened.

**justine**- Yes. I'm glad you caught that - her reluctance, his adoration. Sometimes it's hard to convey both sides of the story for each character.

_Thank you to all reading and enjoying this story enough to review/favorite/follow it. Means the world. I only hope I can keep it up._  
_As school starts tomorrow, updates may not come as often as I'd like. But I'd just like you guys to be aware I am NOT giving this one up. If anything, this chapter has made me fall in love with writing this story._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Caroline's departure, Klaus sauntered back inside, thirsting for blood. Bonnie was gathering her things into the brown suede bag she'd brought when he reentered the great room.

"Many thanks for your services, Ms. Bennett," he said, leaning against the doorway and sipping a blood bag like it was a juice box.

Bonnie glanced up through narrowed eyes. "I didn't do it for you."

"Oh, I know," he sighed. "Your dear friends' lives hung in the balance and you couldn't stand by idly when you possess enough power to help."

"Nice choice of words," she mumbled.

"One bit of advice: a little more notice before the transference next time. I'd liked to have been better prepared for it."

Her head jerked upward. "There is no 'next time', Klaus. I'm done helping vampires, even if it puts my friends in danger. I'm not being anyone's pack mule anymore."

"Good for you, Bonnie. Take initiative in your own life."

She rolled her eyes, disgustedly. "Caroline will never forgive you, you know."

"You let me worry about that, love."

"Using Tyler's body to mess with her was not part of the deal."

"The only way to be rid of temptation is to yield to it," he quoted. "I can resist everything but temptation."

"You owe her an apology, Klaus."

"Are you implying I'm the only one behind this scheme? You're at fault too, sweetheart. Helping public enemy number one, using dark magic, so on and so forth."

"They're my friends. They'll forgive _me_."

He peered at her, intrigued. "For a moment it sounded like you actually cared for my well-being."

"Don't kid yourself. I would have let you die if it wouldn't kill my friends."

"Yes. That has been made abundantly clear by all. But I _am_ curious. How exactly did you keep my body from disintegrating after Alaric staked me?"

"A witch never tells her secrets."

"That's magicians, love."

She shrugged. "All the same category." Throwing the strap of the bag over her shoulder, she paused before leaving. "Why_ did _you pretend to be Tyler? What do you gain from all of it?"

A roguish grin spread across his face. "You have your secrets, I have mine."

"If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to reverse the magic and let you die."

Klaus followed with his eyes as she stalked out of the room and listened until she was gone. Onto more important matters, then.

* * *

At 3pm the next afternoon, masses of teenagers poured out of the high school doors. The school day had ended, at last. Caroline was free and setting off to freshen up before meeting Tyler. As she left the school, she began to walk to her car, smiling and waving to friends as they passed her by. Just as she neared her Ford, a figure stepped out of the shadows, his head bowed in shame but his eyes still holding a trace of hope in them. She stopped where she was, her eyes narrowing, and scoffed.

"I'm about two seconds away from crying 'stalker'," she informed him as she drew closer.

"My only request is that you hear me out," Klaus implored.

"Request denied."

Emphasizing her disinterest Caroline pulled the car door open to get in, only to have him force it back shut a second later. He left his hand leaning against the closed door while she stared up at him in an angry disbelief.

"Caroline, you have to believe I never wanted to cause you pain."

"Oh, now he plays the role of groveling Original. What's next?"

His jaw clenched, his face lined with anger. "If you'd readjust your attitude, I'm trying to ask your forgiveness."

"Don't bother," she muttered. "It's not like you're sorry, anyway."

"You're right. I'm not." That made her look up at him. "I'm not sorry for keeping your friends, and more importantly you, alive."

"That is so not even close to why you did what you did," she snickered.

"But it _is _still true."

"And, what? That's supposed to win me over?"

"Actually, I was hoping it'd earn me at least a little consideration."

Caroline folded her arms, pityingly. "Are you really this desperate?"

He blinked, feeling as though he'd been slapped again. His anger was beginning to crop up. "I am far from a desperate man, love."

"Actually, you're the _most_ desperate man I know. Desperate to be number one. Desperate to be loved. Desperate not to be alone." Her lips formed a thin line. "It's pathetic."

Klaus's glare crawled along her skin, chilling her to the bone. He momentarily scanned the perimeter, then, abruptly, he pulled her by the elbow around to the back of her car and out of the public eye.

"You're hurting me," she protested, struggling against his iron tight grip.

He let go as soon as they were concealed and turned sharply back to her, seething.

"Tell me. Are you more angry that I took advantage of being in Tyler's body to spend time with you, or is it that you actually liked your boyfriend better when I was him?"

"Fine. Okay, yes. It was a nice change to see Tyler being more considerate and having conversations that weren't about sex or football."

"But that wasn't Tyler," he argued, forcibly.

"Well I thought it was!" She pursed her lips, looking away uncomfortably. "I almost wish I never found out."

"What would it have changed?" he asked, a sneaking suspicion growing. "Your feelings toward me, perhaps?"

She shook her head, repeatedly. "You are so full of yourself."

"So you don't deny it, then."

"There is nothing to deny! I have no feelings for you - except rage."

"That's a start. Rage stems from passion."

She groaned loudly. "Can I please go now?"

"Have I achieved your forgiveness?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "What're you going to do, hold my car hostage until I forgive you?"

He smirked in enjoyment. "I have nothing but time."

"Fine. I'll just walk home."

After she'd gotten a few paces away, she stopped and turned around furiously. Klaus stayed where he was, leaning against the back bumper of her car, thoroughly amused at her frustration. Angrily, she stomped back over, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her questioning expression.

"Did you really expect that I'd follow you?"

"Considering you're so good at it, I thought you would," she admitted.

His eyes cooled. "There is a difference between following someone like a lovesick puppy and a predator stalking its prey."

"That's a comforting thought." Shaking her head, she braved an attempt at going back around to the drivers' side door.

"You should know," he called after her, "everything I said during my stay in Tyler's body was the truth."

Her shoulders slumping, she turned back to face him. "You expect me to believe anything you say?"

"Why would I lie about my feelings toward you, Caroline?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You're always good for an ulterior motive."

"I've already told you I fancy you. I've showered you with gifts. I've saved your life, your friends' lives. What more do you need?"

She turned her face away, annoyed. Growing impatient, Klaus grabbed the ends of her jacket and pulled her to him. Her head jerked forward again with an appalled gasp, but she didn't try to pull away. He held her close, leaning his face in so his lips were a hair's width from hers. Her breath shuddered down his neck, but in fear or in anticipation?

"Relax, love. I'm not going to steal a kiss from you," he murmured. "In time, you'll find your way back to my embrace and I won't have had to lift a finger."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Curiosity. Boredom." His mouth curved into a playful smirk. "A lust for something more – something _better_."

The hybrid's words danced along her spine, and she repressed her mind's inclination to agree. Caroline swallowed, and found her courage again.

"Only in your wildest dreams," she answered.

Her eyes slipped down to his lips briefly, then she angrily tore herself out of his grasp and walked back around her car.

Klaus stared at the pavement, a tiny smile creeping over his car sped off, leaving him standing alone. He watched until it turned and disappeared, all the while grinning mischievously.

"Careful what you wish for," he whispered to the wind.

* * *

Caroline woke abruptly on an ice cold floor in a dimly lit room. She had no recollection of getting there. All around her was an ocean of blue organza and layers of fabric that moved with her body. Disoriented, she stood and looked around the room wondering where she was. It was familiar but she knew she'd never been there before. The room was designed with all cherrywood and a marble granite floor. Filled bookcases lined two of the four walls, large scale landscapes on the others. She thumbed the bindings of the books, reading off different country names on each. There were oddly no windows, which was probably why there wasn't much light in the room. But there was a four post bed, overflowing with pillows. It looked cushy and inviting.

As she slowly spun around in awe, she found herself facing a full-length mirror. In her reflection she noticed she was clad in the same dress Klaus had given her for the Originals' welcome ball. Even her hair was styled the same way. In fact, she was pretty much attired identical to that night, right down to the bracelet. But the Caroline in the mirror looked different. She looked...worldly and content, sated even. Another reflection soon joined her. Behind her stood Klaus, only he wasn't wearing his suit. He was in his usual casual wear – beige thermal, black jeans, and his devious, dimpled smirk. He watched her reflection with an unexpected adoration.

"This is how I've always seen you," he confessed. "This is who you are meant to be, love."

She studied her reflection's face, curiously. She looked more at ease with who she was, more confident. There was no uncertainty in her expression. In just staring, she learned that the Caroline in the mirror had reached her true potential as both human and vampire. She'd seen things, done things, that none could ever imagine doing in just one lifetime. All at the ripe age of 17 - forever. Klaus's reflection stepped closer so his face nuzzled her neck.

"You could have everything you wanted," Klaus whispered against her ear, coiling loose strands of her hair around his finger. "All you have to do is ask."

Caroline stared at the woman in the mirror, admiringly. _A thousand more birthdays_. His words rang in her head but the room was silent. This was what he meant. The world was waiting for her to discover it, and he could help her. Why had she kept turning him away if he offered such greatness?

"What do you want, Caroline?" Klaus' voice echoed in her ears.

Glancing over her reflection's shoulder at the man who'd brought her here, she blinked. The world beckoned, but a tightness low in her body drowned it out. One look into his eyes and her body'd decided for her.

Her voice was barely audible. "You. And I don't know why."

In a whir, the room shifted and she was face to face with Klaus, their bodies melded against one another. His hands caressed her face as he gazed down at her hungrily. His eyes traveled down the length of her body and his hands slid to her back. She felt air rushing in against her back as he tugged the zipper downward.

"Often we want what we want without reason," he told her, hands sliding against her skin inside the back of the dress. "It's best just to succumb. No convictions."

With one swift movement, the dress was a pool at her feet. A shuddery breath of excitement escaped her as Klaus took in the sight of her nearly bare body. Finding her courage, a tiny grin crept over her lips.

"Your turn," she told him.

Raising his eyebrows, he spread his arms in a gesture for her to have at it. Her eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop. She put her hands on his clothed stomach, tentatively at first, sliding them upward until they'd reached the flesh of his neck. She felt his pulse beating slowly against her palm and suddenly became very aroused. She began to peel his shirt off his chest, bottom to top, and tugged it over his head, with a bit of help on his part. Her eyes absorbed the build of his body – broad shoulders, biceps, a slight definition in his abs. Wanting to touch him, she walked her two fingers up his chest. His skin was hotter than hers, likely due to his hybrid makeup. It was a welcoming warmth. Her fingers spread over one of his pecs and he inhaled, sharply. Just that one movement sent a surge of electricity through her, waking up the ravenous hunger inside of her. Without hesitation, she thrust him against the wall roughly and her lips crashed into his with a fiery passion. He devoured her mouth, tongue lapping at hers wildly. Yes. This was what she wanted.

Tugging at the loops of his jeans, she pulled him off the wall and into her so the hardness of his groin rubbed tauntingly against hers. He growled and, with vampire speed, flipped them around so she was the one against the wall, ignoring her protesting moans. He let his lips travel down the curve of her neck and into her cleavage, teeth grazing her skin. She fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants until they loosened and she could force the denim off his body. He stepped out of the jeans and pressed her into the wall again. She grabbed a handful of his curls, forcing his head up so their eyes met. She then bent her head so her teeth could sink into his neck and taste the sweet, metallic liquid that was his life force. He pushed away from her, and she stared up at him, blood dripping, a raw need in her eyes. Without warning he lifted her by the waist and her legs latched around his back. Her arms hooked around his neck as their lips meshed again and he backed up, turning around so he could drop her onto the bed. He stalked over her, teasingly trailing the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Impatiently, she reached back to unclasp it and he threw it away to the darkness. His head dipped low as he licked in slow lines down each breast until his teeth clamped around her nipple. He sucked, teeth nibbling from time to time, until she cried out, pleadingly.

Amidst her pleasure, she ripped at the elastic of his boxer briefs until they were shreds. He forced his way into her roughly, thrusting harder and deeper each time. Her nails clawed at his back, and her fingers spread downward as she cried out in pleasure. His fangs plunged into her neck and her eyes flew open. She saw the veins in his face protruding, eyes blood red but somehow darker than the night and her blood dripping down his grinning lips. A wave of panic shuddered over her and she stirred awake, back in her own bed, fully clothed. Panting for breath, Caroline bolted upright. What the hell was that? Her body was trembling, sweat beading at her temples. She felt a strange dampness in the bed beneath her. Holy crap. Had she orgasmed in her sleep!?

The door to her room burst open, her mother emerging through it. Liz flicked the light switch and the room illuminated. Caroline was frozen, mid face rubbing, staring up at her mother like a deer in headlights.

"Are you all right?" Liz asked her. "I heard a scream."

Caroline released her face and pulled the bed covers closer to her, shamefully. She shifted uncomfortably over the moist sheets.

"I think I was...dreaming," she answered, uncertainly.

"Sounded more like a nightmare."

Caroline shrugged, helplessly, desperately wanting her mother to leave. She let out a long exhale, her head reeling with phantom images of eroticism. Her mom was still staring at her, concerned.

"Are you gonna be okay? Can I get you some tea or anything?"

Clearing her throat, Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom," she rolled her eyes. "It was just a dream."

Her mother shrugged in defeat and pulled the door back closed, leaving Caroline alone. She stared down at the blanket where the wet spot hid beneath, confusedly. Dreams, supposedly, are manifestations of your subconscious. Yeah, freaking, right! There was no way any of what happened was what she wanted – consciously _or _subconsciously.

Once the panic and confusion had finally subsided, Caroline lied back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. But a soft breeze startled her. She leaned up on her elbow and stared at the window but it was shut. Her door, however, was open a crack. But she was sure her mother closed it. Then, out of nowhere, the bed moved. She turned to look and gasped upon seeing Klaus lounging beside her.

"You're very vocal in your sleep," he noted with a cheeky grin.

She turned to fully face him, angrily. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Succumbing to your desires," he told her. "No convictions, right, love?"

The truth dawned on her at last. "Stay out of my dreams, you creeper!"

"I only showed you what you wanted."

"I _don't _want you."

Klaus lifted the covers, and glanced up at her skeptically. "This says otherwise."

Caroline snatched the covers back down, flushing. "Get out of my room!" she screamed in a whisper.

Faster than humanly possible, he was up and holding the door to her bedroom open, wearing a sickening yet devastating smirk.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline," he taunted.

She tossed her pillow at the door to no avail. He was already gone. Huffing in defeat, she fell back against her bed and forced her eyes closed. Visions of the dream he'd left her kept flashing against her eyelids, haunting her. She repeated over and over '_I don't want him' _in her mind, until, eventually, she fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**justine**- Haven't decided if there will be more dreams sequences yet. I love the idea of them though. Makes things...steamy and interesting. :)

**inkprincess31**- What is this 5-chapter rule I keep making you break?!

**Nat D**- You could still go on like that. I don't mind. :P But thank you, lovey.

Thank you to all who read and review, favorite and follow, so on and so forth! I love you all very much. Truly.

* * *

_*sigh* I started this chapter right after I posted the last one, and it still took forever to finish! __I don't know why it took so long. I really truly apologize. I have such hopes and ideas for this one, and I think I just got overly involved with my other Klaroline fanfic. But I'm promising to try to get back to this! Don't hate me!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Around noon the next day, Caroline was sitting in class, zoning out on the World War 2 lecture their new History teacher was giving. She sighed in boredom, wishing the clock would move faster. History was never really her favorite subject. _Seriously, it's in the past,_ her mind drawled._ Let's move on to more current affairs. Like the RPattz/KStew breakup, maybe? _Her phone suddenly began buzzing against her hip, startling her out of her "Twilight" daydreams. She slipped it out of her pocket and kept it hidden beneath the desk as she checked it. There was a text message from an unknown number. She glanced up at her teacher cautiously and inconspicuously pressed the screen to open it.

**UNKNOWN:  
**Come outside and play?  
**12:13PM**

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she warily turned to look out the window. All she could see was an empty football field. _Who the hell... _The phone buzzed against the metal of the desk with another text message, catching the class's attention. She flashed an apologetic smile to her teacher, and scrambled to turn her phone on silent. Once his eyes were off her and he'd resumed the lecture, she opened the new text.

**UNKNOWN:  
**I won't bite. ;)  
**12:13PM**

Caroline rolled her eyes, assuming it was probably Damon. She excused herself from class under the pretense of using the bathroom, and along the way out remembered that she'd had Damon's number already saved. The thought would have stopped her first if it weren't for tall, blonde and handsome skulking around by the bleachers. Huffing in frustration, she stalked across the school's lawn to meet him. And of course he looked the way he always looked – tousled mess of curls, smirking blue eyes, dimpled grin, and his usual denim and thermal attire. It was the small V-cut at the chest that always distracted her. Okay, well it was on the list, anyway.

"You know it's not very smart to approach a shady figure hiding beneath the bleachers in broad daylight," he greeted her. "It's your standard kidnapping scenario."

She crossed her arms, letting her annoyance wash over her. "Why, were you planning to kidnap me?"

"Not today," he teased.

"Fine, then what do you want?"

"Don't be cold, love. I'm not here to hurt you."

"How did you even get my number?"

"It's not that hard a task. You're the sheriff's daughter," he said, as if it explained everything.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

His lips twisted into an amused grin. "How are you?"

"Seriously?" she scoffed. "You made me come out here for small talk?"

At his widening grin, she shook her head and turned her back to him, walking back across the lawn toward the school.

"All right," he hurried after her. "You got me. I wanted to talk. About last night."

She turned around, curtly, just short of the front steps. "And you couldn't wait 'til after school?"

"Would it have mattered?"

She folded her arms, nervously. "Maybe?"

"I had no way of knowing if you would be with your friends then, so I opted for a brief moment where you would be alone. I know you wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea about us." The playful smirk creeped back into his eyes. "After all, that's between you and I. And your bed."

Her eyes flamed. "The only thing between me and my bed, last night, were the sheets."

"Oh, I'm pretty confident there was more than that."

"Look. That dream was all _you_. Whatever I did, whatever I felt, you _made_ me."

"That's the funny thing about that particular skill. It doesn't matter the dream. The recipient is still, more or less, in control of their actions. I can manipulate the setting, my own actions, but you are completely at your own will." He tilted his head, gazing at her challengingly. "Now, let's hear you explain yourself out of that one, sweetheart."

"It wasn't _real_. It was a _dream_," she stressed.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "Try again."

She rolled her eyes, growing increasingly frustrated "Even if what I was feeling in the dream was the tiniest bit true, I would _never _act on it."

"Why not? You're a vampire, aren't you? You thrive on impulse."

"A, I have a boyfriend, in case you forgot. And two, you're _Klaus_! I'd have to be crazy _and _stupid to even think about getting that close to a psychopath like you!"

"It's not stupidity _or_ insanity, but rather an undeniable attraction." He grinned, dimples showing. "Only natural."

"Get over yourself."

She started walking up the stairs to escape him, but he followed, only a few steps behind.

"You're in denial, love."

She whipped around. "_You're_ getting on my nerves."

"So stop fighting it."

In a rapid blur, he was in before her, grabbing her face in his hands and pulling her lips to his in a rough kiss. Caroline tore herself away and, still gasping for breath, slapped him hard enough to make her hand sting. The adrenaline rushed from her hand and through her body, straight down her spine. Something about it invigorated her, and stirred the monster inside. She was caught between the raging desire to hit him again and the overwhelming need to kiss him until she had no more breath left. Either way, she took a strange liking to it.

Klaus's eyes seared through her, appalled by her physical assault. In retaliation, he used his inhuman speed to thrust her against the red bricks behind her, pinning her to the wall with his chest and hips. One hand slipped behind her ear, gripping a handful of hair while the other skimmed beneath her shirt, grazing fingertips along her stomach. His caress had her face instinctively molding to his palm in a perfect fit as he drew her toward him again.

"Don't think, for a second, you'll get away with slapping me, twice," he told her, his fingers traveling higher under her shirt, tracing circles against her skin. Her back arched, reflexively shoving her stomach more against his palm.

Her breath came out in a tremble. "There's a first time for everything," she whispered bitingly, restricting her body back to the wall and away from him.

"Truer words never spoken," he murmured against her lips, then closed the distance between them.

He sucked her bottom lip, tugging it slightly with his teeth. She returned the kiss, drinking him in like he was the antidote to the poisoning anger welling up inside her. Surprising them both, her tongue dove between his lips, swirling and lapping around his. An eager growl escaped his throat as he pressed his body firmly into hers so she could feel his need swelling against the denim of his jeans. Her hands hooked around his neck as she pushed her hips forward to meet his. Shocked by the movement, he drew back, breathing raspy.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Back at you," she hummed, her nose grazing his neck as she breathed unevenly.

"Good thing we're both already dead," he joked, tugging the handful of hair.

"Mm," she agreed, her own fingers dancing through his curls. "Some more than others."

He grinned, sliding his fingers down to the napes of her neck. "Bitterness does not become you, Miss Forbes." She sighed, her eyelids fluttering closed at the relaxing sensation of his fingers gliding around the curve of her neck. He leaned inward, his lips lightly nipping at her earlobes as he whispered a sweet confession, "I'd have you like this for all of eternity if you'd let me."

"Keep doing that and it'll be harder to say no," Caroline moaned, her body beginning to buckle.

He drew back with a sinister stare. "You'd do well not to mess with my emotions, love. You've already captured my libido."

Caroline's hands trailed back down his neck until her fingernails dug into his skin. "What's that saying, an eye for an eye?"

He grinned playfully. "Finally succumbing to our desires, are we?"

She pressed her hand against his chest. "My body wants you, not my heart."

"I'll take whatever you'd give me."

Caroline met his intense gaze, considering the temptation in his words. Without warning, he pressed his body into hers again, causing a small high-pitch gasp to escape her lips. He grinned in a vicious delight.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything," she breathed, eyes drifting closed lazily.

Klaus' eyebrows shot skyward. "So free of conviction. What would Mr. Lockwood think?"

Her eyes flew open at the mention of Tyler. In an instant, she'd backed out of his embrace and her face was wild with worry.

"Forget I said that," he repented, tugging her waist, trying to draw her back in.

"No," she pulled back. "No, I can't be here. I can't do this."

"A little late for that, love," he said, his hold tightening on her.

"You need to stay away from me!"

"Not bloody likely," he laughed.

"No," she struggled. "You stay away from me or I swear I'll – "

His arms tightened around her in spite, eyes darkening. She let out a painful gasp. "Careful what you say, love. I don't respond kindly to threats."

"Just...leave me alone!" she cried, shoving him backward. She finally tore herself out of his grasp and hurried back into the school.

* * *

Caroline had spent the rest of her History class in an uncomfortable silence, unable to keep her mind off the all too sexual rendezvous with Klaus. Through the rest of the day, she'd avoided Tyler in the halls at all costs, feeling guilty every time he caught sight of her running away. She just couldn't face him after what she'd done with Klaus. He would never forgive her. Even if it wasn't _entirely_ her fault! Okay, maybe a little. But she was never one to cheat before! Klaus just...did something to her, something that rigorously affected her in the nether regions. It was excruciatingly annoying, and disturbingly arousing. And yet, as much as she hated it, something about it just felt...amazing. Which, of course, meant it had to stop. After cheerleading practice ended, she set out to the Original mansion to inform him as such.

The sun was beginning to set and was in that annoyingly low spot that got in the way of driving. She kept fussing impatiently with the visor, trying to see through the blaring rays. Tyler called three times during the drive, but she ignored each one. She needed to do this without him interfering. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. As she drove, phantom sensations tingled along her body. Flashes of Klaus' eyes and lips haunted her thoughts. She gripped the swerving steering wheel, almost growling with frustration. Why was Klaus – of all people! - affecting her like this? _Just...blame it on the heightened senses thing, Caroline_, she silently attempted to compose herself. _He means nothing. He's just a stupid psycho hybrid with a stupid obsession, and...stupid expert kissing skills, and stupid gorgeous blue eyes, and... _Oh god. That was _not _good.

She switched the radio on, hoping the music would drown out her thoughts but a tightness low in her belly prevented her from breathing steadily. Music, what music? All she could hear were the whispered sweet nothings in a seductive British accent drumming in her ears. As the pleasurable feelings from the afternoon snuck back up on her, she slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt. Seriously, this was so not okay.

Caroline sat in the middle of the road, grateful no cars were around to witness her hormonal upheaval. When the clouds in her mind finally wisped away, she put the car in gear and reluctantly continued on. She would be fine. She was just going to tell him, upfront, to leave her alone and that would be it. There would be no more presents, no more flirting, no more _stalking_, no more rendezvouses of _any _nature. No matter how amazingly great they felt. No! Not - just - no more!

By the time she had pulled up to the mansion, her body was tingling with nerves and something less appropriate. She bit her lip anxiously, staring at the door from afar. Shaking her head at her own apprehension, she got out and strutted with as much confidence as she could muster. _Remember Tyler, _she began to mentally coach herself up the steps. _You love him. He loves you. And Klaus is a jerk. _When she reached the door, her heart gave a nervous leap. She swallowed hard and knocked three times, then folded her arms, waiting. _Klaus is a jerk. Klaus is a jerk. Klaus is a..._

After a minute, the door creaked open slowly. There was Klaus, an overly expectant look on his face. One look into his soul-searing eyes, and she was a goner. All reservations shot to hell. And she had been doing so well. Oh, screw it!

He licked his already parted lips to speak. "To what do I owe the pleasure of – "

But before he could get the rest of his words out, Caroline pulled his face toward hers, pressing her lips firmly on his. His eyes flew open in surprise and with a small grunt, his arms encased her, drawing her in tightly against him. She exhaled sharply through her nose, breathing in his kiss, fingernails clawing at the back of his neck. He thrust his tongue between her lips, and she gasped. Her hands slipped down to his chest, pushing herself away and breaking the kiss. He stared down at her, eyes glazed over with lust, and opened his mouth to question her.

"One condition," she decided breathily, pressing her finger to his lips.

Klaus pulled back from her finger, slowly, his eyes holding a certain coyness. "I didn't realize we were making negotiations now."

"_No one_ finds out about this."

He blinked, clearly not prepared for that response. "This...being?"

"You. Us."

"Did I miss something in the midst of that kiss?"

She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "You told me you'd be content with whatever I gave you, so, I'm taking you up on the offer."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where is this coming from?"

"You said, I captured your libido? Well. The feeling's mutual."

"I gathered that from the kiss. What I don't understand is why."

"Why what?"

"You're still with Tyler Lockwood, yes?"

"Yes."

"Yet here you are, on my doorstep, thrusting your tongue down my throat."

She flushed at the accusation. "Nobody's perfect."

With a gratified smirk, he drew her in again, aspiring to devour her lips but she stopped him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"This has to stay secret."

He moaned, impatiently. "As you could imagine, I'm not overly fond of hiding."

"I mean it, Klaus. This stays under wraps, otherwise it ends right here, right now."

He searched her eyes for a moment, then succumbed. "While I'm not entirely sold on the idea, I admit secrecy _can_be quite arousing..."

"Promise me," she demanded with adamance. "Not even your family can know."

"Have I given you reason not to trust me, love?"

"You want an honest answer?" she scoffed humorously.

He rolled his head back, eyes beginning to cool. "I promise you, no one will hear it from me."

"And _I _promise no one will hear it from _me_."

"Well, there we are, then." One blink and the spark in his eyes reignited. "Now, about those beautiful lips of yours..."


	5. Chapter 5

**lizzybennettdarcy**- Oops! Good catch, I didn't see that. Thanks!

**Irish Angell**- I don't approve of cheating either. And I know it's incredibly OOC for Caroline. But for some reason I think it works here. Or at least, I'm trying really hard to make it, just because this idea was too intriguing for me to pass up writing. :) Also, part of me loves to see Klaus beg too. ;)

Can I just say a huge THANK YOU to all reading and reviewing, favoriting and following. Means the world to me, like whoa. Love you all with all my strange, sadistic, sex-filled heart! :P

* * *

_I didn't give up on this! I SWEAR!  
Okay. There is really no excuse for how long this update took. But I'm going to make one anyway. *clears throat*_

_So basically, what happened is I started working more on the scenes for chapters that come AFTER this one and forgot to come back and actually finish this one. Just like I always do with all my stories. But the good news is, Chapter 6 is ALSO done now, and parts of Chapter 7 are too, so now you'll get some quicker updates! :)_

_Forgive me, if you can, and enjoy this peace offering of an update. xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few nights after Caroline and Klaus had made their agreement, a strange silence befell them. He hadn't seen her since that night they first consummated their sexual pact. And what a glorious night it had been. He could still hear her mewling at his touch, hissing at the glide of his tongue along her neck. She might have been riding the sweet release of giving herself over to her lust but he spent that night memorizing her body, learning every curve and crevice. He discovered how to get the exact reaction he'd intended from her and she just yielded to the pleasure. One day - well, many days, actually - it would work to his advantage.

At present, he sat with his siblings in the Great Room, listening to them discuss what was to become of their family. He had no intentions of leaving, especially now that the ball had rolled into his court regarding a particular Caroline Forbes. She might not want to surrender to her emotions yet, but she was surrendering to him in another small way and that was not something to take lightly. Time was always the benefactor with these things. And he had plenty of that.

"Why are we biding our time in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah wondered, interrupting his thoughts. "We should just leave."

"There's a reason for everything, Rebekah," he answered vaguely. "Including why I can't leave yet."

"Elena's blood is that important to you?"

"No. _Creating more hybrids _is important to me. Her blood holds the key to that, and as soon as I figure out how to obtain it without her Salvatore bodyguards trying to dessicate me again - "

"Reckless, Niklaus," Elijah scolded. "Sitting by idly while the enemy is regrouping."

"Who said I was idle?" He smirked. "Besides, I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

"And when is that? After Damon and Stefan succeed in your demise?"

"They're only thinking of a thousand new ways to try to kill you," Rebekah drawled.

"No one is going to kill me," Klaus assured her.

"Mother came close," Elijah pointed out.

Klaus' expression turned cross. "Mother was an unforeseen threat. She wanted us all dead, if you recall. And now, _she_ is dead." He gave a small, gloating smile. "Even the Original witch could not kill me."

"Doesn't mean others won't try," Rebekah crudely remarked.

"And they will fail," he said, returning her sentiment.

"So you can see the future now?" Elijah asked, amused.

"Not see it, brother. Manipulate it."

"You can't change what hasn't happened yet," he scoffed incredulously.

"No. But what I do now can drastically affect it. Every step is crucial, each more significant than the last."

Rebekah glanced at Elijah, unenthused. "He's being metaphorical again."

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you don't want to pay attention, Rebekah, then don't. In fact, the less you know the better. Keeps you out of harm's way."

"Oh that's rich. You acting like you give a damn about what happens to me."

"You're my sister."

"And you left me here, thinking that you died! Did you ever stop to wonder how that might affect me? How those you left behind might feel? Or was it always about Caroline Forbes?"

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in disgust. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Instead of letting Elijah and I help you, you left us in the dark."

"I didn't exactly have time to go back and tell you what was going on while I was being staked by a school History teacher!"

"And what about after you inhabited Tyler's body? Not once in that week did you come by to let us know you were alive! You were too busy wooing your precious little cheerleader!" she spat. Her expression turned cruel. "Was it worth it Nik? Did you get _any_ satisfaction in deceiving us all?"

"Enough, Rebekah," Elijah intervened, taking note of Klaus' nostrils flaring. "You think guilt tripping or baiting him is going to make your pain go away?" She narrowed her eyes, then averted them. "This family has suffered enough over the centuries. We need to be rebuilding, not rebelling against each other."

"Elijah's right," Klaus nodded resolutely. "Family above all, and such..."

Rebekah glanced up at him. "And what about your little blonde distraction? Not willing to give her up, are you?" she asked bitingly.

"Caroline has made it abundantly clear she wants nothing to do with me. She's devoted to Tyler Lockwood," he sneered bitterly, keeping up appearances.

"Since when do you let that stop you?" she laughed. "You're the king of getting what you want, no matter the means."

"I'm not going to compel her to be with me, if that's what you're implying."

"You've compelled women for less. What makes her so different from the others?"

Elijah shook his head. "Rebekah, you of all people should know how it feels to be forced to be with someone against your will."

"True. I've been stuck with Nik all these years. In a box, no less."

Klaus glared in contempt. "At least you're _alive_."

"Oh, stop congratulating yourself. You destroyed any chance at love I may or may not have had with Stefan."

"Not to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but you're not of the Petrova bloodline so your dear Stefan would have thrown you away eventually."

She scoffed. "Real encouraging, Nik."

"The point is, Caroline is a dead end. I'm not about to waste my time on a baby vampire, anyway." Elijah made a small protesting sound, causing Klaus to look up in worry. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just an awful lot of wasted effort. You don't normally give up so easily."

"People change," he shrugged.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. People do change. But _you _don't."

* * *

Late that night, Caroline was lying in her bed browsing her Android. She was rereading her most recent texts with a certain hybrid, smiling at the temptation of a late night rendezvous, when a light rapping at the door tore her from her technological trance.

"I'm sleeping mom," she flagrantly called out, tucking her phone beneath her pillow.

The door eased open, but it wasn't her mother's silhouette that appeared in the archway.

"You don't sound like you're sleeping," Klaus teased.

Caroline sat up immediately in alarm. "What are you doing here!?"

"You said the magic word."

She rolled her eyes. "I said I wish we _could_, not that we _should_."

"Minor detail," he grinned, vamp speeding from the door to hover over her body.

Caroline pushed herself back against the pillows, staring at him. "How did you get past my mom?"

He dimpled, mischievously. "She suddenly got a message from the Police Station warranting her _urgent_ appearance."

Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him off of her to sit up again. "You compelled my mother?"

Klaus sat back on the bed. "For a brief time. We have about an hour long window, give or take," he told her, leaning toward her again.

"No," she firmly pressed her index finger into his chest. Her inhuman strength kept him from moving any closer. "You are going down to the station and un-compelling her, right now."

He pulled back with a wry expression on his face. "What purpose would it serve to have the Sheriff remember she let me into her house to have sex with her daughter? In the middle of the night, no less."

Caroline frowned, sheepishly. Klaus raised his eyebrows and dimpled triumphantly. He cocked his head to the right, eyes alight with humor as he started easing himself off her.

"Unless you'd just rather I leave..."

A hang gripped his wrist and he turned his head back to look down at it. Caroline's eyes were focused on his face with determination.

"Just so we're clear, it is _not_ okay to compel my mom."

"Duly noted."

She flipped him over onto his back, straddling his groin in just her oversized t-shirt. Her golden waves spilled against his chest as she grinned, inches from his lips.

"You are such a jerk..."

He smirked, enjoying the view of her above him. "Tell me something I don't know."

She pressed her lips against his in a passionate display of possession. His hands grasped her waist, slowly easing her t-shirt upward as his hand slid tauntingly against her sides. He tossed the shirt to the floor, relishing the sight of her bare breasts and leaned upward, eager to have them in his mouth again. She held onto his shoulders, panting as he sucked and swirled his tongue around her nipples. Her hips involuntarily began grinding against him, hardening the already stiff bulge in his jeans. Klaus stopped what he was doing to let out the moan caught in his throat.

He looked up at her amusedly once she impatiently tore his shirt from his back. She pushed his shoulders downward so he fell against the bed again, and lowered her head to his chest. She began by trailing light kisses and licks all along his skin, until she hit the denim barrier. Caroline scooted herself back and undid the button and zipper, then slipped her fingers inside his jeans and lightly skimmed them along the line of sensitivity above his groin. He writhed beneath her touch, letting out an unsteady breath.

"Don't tease, love," he reprimanded.

"Why not?" she asked coyly, letting her fingers slip lower.

A strained moan escaped him, his whole body stiffening. "Caroline..." he growled.

Ignoring him, she lowered her head again and let her tongue glide up his chest, over his adam's apple and all the way back up to his lips. He took it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it and met her lips in a scolding kiss. Her hand was still in his pants, lowering to caress him in his length. As her fingers wrapped around him, he snarled against her teeth, roughening the kiss. As her hand moved up and down, he slid his own hands down the curve of her back and inside the thin black fabric of her panties to cup her backside, squeezing lightly. He moved his hands lower so that her panties followed with them and she removed her hand and lifted her legs from beneath her so he could get them all the way off. He sat up with her so her legs could wrap around his lower back, the flaps of his undone jeans against her stomach.

She pouted. "You're overdressed."

"Patience," he scolded, his eyes traveling down her body. Without warning, he slipped two fingers into her, rubbing the outside with his thumb.

She let out an agonized whimper, struggling to breath steadily. "N-now who's the tease?"

"Shhh," he whispered, covering her mouth with his as his fingers did the work.

Her mouth involuntarily opened as he plunged his fingers deeper, hitting that one spot to make her body spasm. While he went faster. her blood ran hot against her skin, her body growing numb. Caroline felt her face begin to transfigure as she moved rhythmically with his fingers. When Klaus saw her face, the veins in his own began to protrude. It should have instilled a fear in her, but something about his vampire countenance made her want him even more. As orgasm built up, she cried out plunging her fangs into his pec and enjoying the intertwining of sex and blood lust. The metallic taste mingled with the musk of wolf and the strange sultry spice of Klaus blood. Klaus threw his head back, enjoying the sensation of her bite. Forgetting himself for an instant, he sank his fangs into her neck. Caroline let out a sharp, loud gasp as he drank her in.

"Klaus!" she pushed him away in alarm.

He drew back and released his fingers, her blood dripping from his satiated smile. But when he glimpsed the fear in Caroline's eyes, his smile instantly vanished and he realized what he'd done. Her chest was heaving with panic as she slowly lowered her eyes and saw the skin between her neck and shoulder beginning to deteriorate. She raised wide eyes to him.

"You bit me," she trembled out.

He blinked, horror stricken. "I'm sorry. Caroline, I didn't - "

She watched the bite grow in size, beginning to take over her shoulder. Hybrid bites killed faster, she remembered. And then she remembered something else. Caroline looked back up at him, her eyes fierce with determination.

"Fix it!" she demanded.

He didn't even hesitate to bite his wrist and offer his blood. She drank, a huge sigh of relief washing over her. After letting go, she sank bank into her pillows, wiping the blood from her mouth as her breathing finally calmed. Caroline watched the lesions from his bite vanish and her skin was flawless once more. She flicked annoyed eyes up at Klaus, but a grin tugged at her lips.

"You're lucky you happen to carry the cure with you 24/7."

"Well, it'll definitely come in handy in the future," he smirked, lying beside her.

"I didn't mean to freak out," she frowned, sheepishly. "It's just...I could never do the biting thing with Tyler because of that. It's a natural reaction."

He turned on his side, propping his elbow up to lean his head in his palm. His eyes lit with humor. "Well at least that's one thing I have that Prince Charming doesn't."

She cast a sardonic sideways glance at him. "Don't call him that."

Klaus nodded, curtly. "I'd say the mood is officially ruined."

Caroline glanced at the digital clock on her night table. "We still have a half hour before my mom comes back..." He raised his eyebrows at her as she scooted over to her side and began playing with one of the flaps of his still undone jeans.

"And?"

She smiled, toying with the new idea of biting in her mind, and enjoying the look of anticipation on Klaus' face. "And," she continued, "you're still overdressed..."


	6. Chapter 6

**inkprincess31 -** Okay Klaus' _sexual tension_ line definitely should just be the summary for this story. HOW...it just fits. It just. Well I'm glad to have made you break your 5 chapter rule. Sorry that this keeps taking forever. *shameface* Yeah go review the other stories too! (Not peer pressuring I swear...) Hehehe.

**Irish Angell - **Klaus IS always overdressed. JP, when we gonna get some Klaus shirtless goodness? Or, you know, more? She's gonna get back to me. ;)

**Lotheriel -** This story's premise is pretty much "when right goes wrong and wrong goes right". So yeah.

* * *

_I am the world's WORST person ever. This story hasn't been updated since before Thanksgiving! Why do you all put up with me?!_

_Seriously, I had this chapter mostly finished, I don't know how I didn't update it sooner. Every day I kept saying, "I have to update Game of Conscience. Today I'm gonna do it." Gosh. Seriously, I'd be like blowing up an author's PM box for making me wait so long. You guys are troopers. This time I really do promise to update quicker. No, really. I mean it. Don't give me that look!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_- - Present Day - -_

It was a lazy Saturday at the Forbes residence. Caroline was lounging on her couch in boredom, the midday sun blaring in to the living room as if the day was brightly beckoning in spite of her. Nobody was answering their phones or texts, and her mom was at work all day. She had half a mind to send the code word to Klaus, but her conscience began creeping up again. It had a nasty habit of doing that lately. Especially after their last encounter.

"_I'm beginning to think you broke me."_

His words kept repeating in her head, over and over. What did he mean he was _broken_? It could have just been his flair for the dramatics. When he couldn't express how he felt, he had a tendency to exaggerate, a sort of overcompensating defense mechanism to protect him from appearing too vulnerable, too _humane_. But breaking him? That seemed a little close to home for Klaus to be bluffing. After all, it had been two months. Two _glorious _sex-filled months, but with the buckets of guilt endlessly pouring down on them, sorry, on _her, _it was no wonder that it was beginning to wear on him too. Apparently, in a totally unexpected way.

She'd always had a feeling that this whole situation would blow up in her face someday. In fact, she was anticipating the day someone finally caught them, and exploited her adultery to her friends, her mother, and most importantly, to Tyler. But this kind of backfire was unprecedented. Klaus catching feelings wasn't even a worry on her list of things that could go wrong. It was just a game to him. Or, so she'd thought. She'd admitted to herself long ago that having the hybrid wrapped around her finger was a feeling she loved to relish in. But if he was going to turn into a lovesick puppy, it just made the whole idea sad. Then again, 'lovesick puppy' was probably a stretch for the most powerful creature on Earth. Maybe it was just...pillow talk.

A vibration went off beside her, making her jump. Speak of the devil? She picked up her cell phone to read the caller ID and her hopes deflated. It was Elena.

"Please tell me you have something fun planned," she answered the call, falling back into the couch. "I am dying of boredom!"

"Nothing fun, but it does get you out of the house," Elena responded. "I need to talk. It's about Stefan. Bonnie's already on her way over."

Caroline rolled over onto her stomach. That sounded boring... "Chunky Monkey or Rocky Road?" she groaned, knowingly.

Elena laughed in her ear. "Both, maybe?"

Caroline sat up then. "Uh oh. Am I gonna have to stake a Salvatore today?"

"Just come over," she laughed. "I'll explain when you get here."

A text message alert beeped in her ear. "Hold on a sec?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and moved her fingers along the touchscreen until the infamous code word appeared. Her eyes lit up, almost instantly. She brought the phone back to her ear with an eager grin. "Elena, I'm gonna be a little late."

* * *

As she drove, Caroline's mind wandered back and forth between her predicament with Klaus being broken and wondering when her friends would catch onto the act. Elena had to realize by now that something was up, what with all her late arrivals to their get togethers. True, the Salvatore dilemma did take up a lot of her time, but come _on_. Didn't Damon at least have something snarky to say? But why was she even getting angry that no one realized _something _fishy was going on? It didn't necessarily mean they didn't care, it just meant she was getting good at hiding it. Right? Maybe.

She should have been happy that she was getting away with it. Happy that no one could judge her. Happy that Tyler was nowhere near close to finding out. It would break his heart. And speaking of breaking, the Klaus issue came back full circle. She sighed, gripping the steering wheel as she made the turn onto the familiar street. She just couldn't deal with that right now. Klaus was a big boy, he'd just have to suck it up. And he would... She smiled, despite herself, at the little joke her mind had made.

As she pulled up to the mansion, all apprehension was lost. An eagerness suddenly overwhelmed her as butterflies flew rampant in her stomach. The thrill of doing something wrong always got her a little more excited. She parked around the side and out of sight, beside Klaus' vintage mustang. Powder blue with a metallic finish. She'd always wanted to ride in it but he refused to let her. Said it was too much of a risk if she really wanted to keep their secret. And, as usual, he was right. But she still wished she could at least sit in it.

She stalked up the walkway in her black pumps, loving the bounce they put in her step. She knocked three times, and waited anxiously.

Klaus opened the door to greet her and was instantly thrown across the room against the wall at an inhuman speed. Her lips crashed into his, hungrily. An overzealous tongue graciously intruded and he moaned in delight. He tore himself away from the kiss to grin down at her, deviously.

"Hello to you too, love," he breathed.

"Hi," she beamed, promptly sucking her lower lip in beneath her teeth and staring at him in anticipation, ready to pounce at any given moment.

Klaus smirked, seizing the opportunity to rile her into overdrive. "You're in a good mood. Pleasant day, thus far?" he asked sweetly.

Caroline blinked, momentarily taken aback, then shook her head and gripped his neck. "I hate when you do that," her voice snarled with salaciousness.

"I know."

She vengefully pressed her lips against his again and, just like that, the spark reignited and they were locked in a fiery kiss. Klaus lifted her in his arms and sped her up stairs, neglecting the front door. When he set her down in his bedroom she thrust him back against the wall again, gripping his shirt collar as she devoured his lips. He grabbed her and propelled her into another wall where she furiously began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He quickly ripped her jacked from her back and peeled the tank top off with ease as she shoved his jeans down his thighs. She had to pause halfway as her head slammed back into the wood in rapture. He'd pulled her bra down from her chest and his lips were at her breasts, tongue gliding in all the right motions.

"I have to – meet Elena – " she said between breaths, " – in twenty – _Oh my god!_" she was cut off, gasping in pleasure as his teeth clenched around her nipple. A lightheaded giggle trickled out from her. "Twenty minutes..."

Klaus lifted his head from her chest, smirking. "Please don't mention your friends right now."

Before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his and slid his tongue against hers. She sighed, letting her nails rake against his scalp, pulling him closer to her. His hands skimmed up the sides of her legs beneath her skirt, forcing it around her stomach as his fingers tugged her panties downward. As soon as she stepped out of them, he cupped her rear and lifted her against the wall, his jeans sliding down to his feet with each movement. Her legs locked around his waist instinctively as he roughly plunged himself inside, gradually picking up momentum.

Caroline's breathing was ragged as her body moved with his rhythmically up and down the wall. She clawed at his shoulder blades as a hot, tingling began to build. As he pushed harder and faster into her, he let out little moans. The sensation of his thrusts tore high pitched whimpers from her throat and unintentionally her fangs sank into the trapezius of his neck. The puncture staggered him and the movement had Caroline pulling back, slamming into the wall with force and crying out in pleasure. His blood dripped down her lips, intoxicatingly sweet and metallic as it slid down her throat. Her now venous eyes fluttered closed and she let herself be consumed by the lust and the verging orgasm.

His fingers dug into her skin in warning and her legs tightened around him in reflex. He threw his head back in a groan as Caroline's body spasmed around his. He felt her toes curl against his lower back and his fingertips pressed harder into her thighs. She grabbed onto his shoulders, riding him harder as he pushed into her and into the wall with force. In the throes of passion, together they climaxed.

Her legs hung loose and limp around him as he continued holding her against the wall, leaning his body over hers. He panted, resting his forehead against her bare shoulder.

"Twenty minutes, you said?" his voice came out breathless.

Words were hopeless so she resigned to a simple nod, the back of her head scraping the wall as she did. Klaus let out a breathless laugh as he lifted his head off of her and smiled mischievously.

"Pity you have to leave so soon." His lips parted as he breathed and began sensually dragging one of the loose straps of her bra over her shoulder. He let his finger remain trapped between the elastic and her skin as he glanced up at her coyly. "But I'm sure Elena will be more riveting company."

Her chest heaved as she panted and slowly turned her head to lock eyes with the roguish expression he was giving her. Something about the way he looked at her both adoringly and possessively, tainted by a bit of danger and that all-knowing twinkle had her body warmed to the core. She loosened her legs from his body and let herself slither down his body until her feet were on the floor and they were at eye level again. His smile said he knew she'd succumb, his eyes said come hither. She glanced up at him from beneath lashes, licking her lips.

"Screw it," she said, pulling him back for another round.

She began pulling his t-shirt up his body and he raised his arms to oblige. She grinned in delight as she danced her fingers along his flesh. He slid his hands teasingly down her stomach and over her waist until he lightly brushed his fingers against the front of her body. She drew back with a gasp and her body arched outward from the wall giving him more access. Her teeth began to chatter as he let his fingers explore her.

"Klaus?" Elijah's voice echoed through the house.

Klaus' eyes widened and his other hand flew to Caroline's mouth, muffling her moaning. She stared at him with large blue eyes.

"Stay here," he whispered as he began pulling his jeans back on.

Caroline slumped back against the wall with a silent sigh, forcing her eyes closed. Her body gave out in a frustrated shudder. _Damn it! _As she waited, she could hear the voices from afar as Klaus and Elijah conversed...

Klaus descended the staircase, pulling his shirt back over his head just as Elijah was walking into the foyer.

"You left the door wide open."

"My hands were a little full," Klaus quipped. "Must have slipped my mind."

Elijah peered at him, suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"What?" he shrugged. "Can't a man paint in peace?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. "You were painting with your shirt off?"

"I didn't want get any paint on it," he hastily explained. "Are we through with the third degree?"

His brother stared a moment longer then blinked away his doubts. "I was just hoping we could discuss a few things, mainly your and Rebekah's plans since you're not intending to leave."

"Fine, fine." Klaus' eyes squinted impatiently. "But can we do it later? I'm a bit busy."

"Painting?" Elijah smiled sardonically.

Klaus grinned. "Well let's just say I've just had a great bout of inspiration and I don't want to pass it up."

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll be in my study when you're ready to talk. And Klaus?" He turned halfway toward his brother. "Next time you're _painting_, you might think about zipping your pants up."

Klaus frowned at his jeans as his brother zoomed out of sight. Upstairs, Caroline slumped against the wall in disappointment. Overhearing that Elijah was not leaving anytime soon, she began to reluctantly redress.

Klaus reentered, sighing apologetically. "I didn't think he'd be home so soon."

"It's fine." Caroline's tone was chilled as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. "Like I said, I have to meet Elena."

Klaus cocked his head at her, clearly averse to her resentment. "Don't think this is _my _fault, love."

"I'm _not_," she snapped. She heaved a deep sigh, trying to regain her cool. "It's just getting harder to keep doing this without getting caught."

"We'll just have to find ways to be a little more discreet. Clearly your place and my place have started to become compromised."

"Or, maybe it's a sign that we should just stop."

For a moment he looked stricken, but then his face completely shut down. "If that's what you want."

Caroline conceded with a frown. "I just...can't keep doing this to Tyler. It's eating me inside out." Seeing his lips twitching, she pointed an adamant finger. "Stop it."

"I didn't say anything," he said, his lips now turned up into a full fledged grin.

"Seriously, Klaus. You might be king of sneaking around but I suck at it. And the guilt is killing me. Tyler doesn't deserve this."

"You're forgetting my part in this little charade. Or do my feelings not matter?"

"I'm sorry, but no, they don't." She shrugged. "This isn't like some grand love affair. It's sex. Really, really, _really _great sex. But that's it."

"Is it? Look me square in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything, Caroline."

She locked eyes with his, her lips wavering for a moment before she said it. "I...don't feel anything."

He raised his eyebrows and pointed his index finger in her face. "You hesitated."

Caroline's shoulders slumped in a sigh. "Klaus..."

"You can deny it all you want, love, but we both know that there's more here than just a physical intimacy."

She shook her head in defeat. "Fine. If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"You don't want to admit it out loud, that's your prerogative."

"Klaus! God! Just stop, okay? You're only going to make it worse for yourself."

"How could it be worse than watching you leave to go back to that mangy mutt you call your boyfriend?" Caroline just shook her head, refusing to face him. He walked over to her, leaning his head around her shoulder. "Tell me. What is so special about Tyler Lockwood? What does he have that I don't?"

She turned around to meet his gaze, her arms flopping at her sides in a half-hearted shrug. "Me."

That one word felt like a blow to his face, not to mention his heart. He stared long and hard, his jaw clenching as the realization dawned on him that she would never be his. Not as long as she wasn't willing to let go of Tyler Lockwood. Endless tormenting thoughts rattled around his brain and, for a second, he got lost in his head, almost forgetting she was still there. Her exhale brought him back to reality and he finally broke the bone-chilling silence with a low clear of his throat.

"Didn't you say you had to meet Elena?"

Caroline nodded, pursing her lips in disappointment. She began to walk to the door, but stopped and turned around halfway, giving him a tiny shrug. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

He regarded her coldly with a lift of his head and bitterly reminded her, "Careful Elijah doesn't see you on your way out."

* * *

When she got to the house, Bonnie and Elena were outside already, night bags in hand. They had spontaneously decided for her that they were all taking a trip up to the Gilbert's lake house for the night to get away and have some girl time. Caroline tried to get out of it, giving every excuse under the sun, but eventually she caved to her friends' begging.

During the drive up, she listened to Elena talk about her Salvatore dilemma, not really hearing what her friend was saying. She was too focused on her own issues with being wedged between two men. Klaus wanted her to face her feelings, assuming she even had any. And Tyler? He was just blissfully unaware of the betrayal she'd committed, still fully believing in the happy relationship he thought he was in. But she _was _happy with him. He was her rock, and she his ray of light in times of darkness. He'd broken his sire bond especially for her. And how did she repay him? By sleeping with his sire. If there was a vampire hell, she was so going there.

As she pensively gazed out the window of the passenger's seat, she heard the familiar bridge playing on the radio. Her heart sunk and she let her head fall against the window with a silent groan.

"It's your song, Care," Bonnie nudged her shoulder from behind.

Elena turned the dial so the song blared through the car. Caroline forced her eyes closed, wishing she could escape. The last thing she needed to hear drumming into her skull right now was All-American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret".

"Do we really have to listen to this song?" she shouted over the radio, trying not to sound too desperate. "I can't stand it."

Elena turned the song down and glanced sideways, giving her a funny look. "You love this song."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "Ever since we watched that movie with that hottie, Jesse Metcalfe, in it you never let us turn it off."

Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably, racking her brain. "Yeah well, it got old. And it's so played out. I mean, I've heard it like a zillion times."

"Whatever you say, Care," Elena muttered, changing the station.

"What's up with you today?" Bonnie asked. "You're acting all weird."

Caroline turned to face her and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"You've been on the defense since you got to my house," Elena added. "And now you're not even talking. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" she said too loudly, with a nervous laugh. She glanced down at her lap and then back out the window, fidgeting all the while. "I just...have a lot on my mind."

"Like...?" Bonnie prompted.

"You can talk to us, Caroline," Elena assured her. "That's what this trip is about. Spending time together and catching up."

"It's nothing," she grumbled. "Seriously."

But Bonnie kept on. "Is it Tyler? Are you guys fighting again?"

"No," she answered too quickly. "We're fine. He's great." She smiled winsomely, gazing out the window again. "Too great..."

"Then what's the problem?" Elena asked, bemused.

Caroline sighed wistfully, wishing she could divulge what she'd done to her friends without being judged, criticized, or even alienated. What would they say when they found out Little Miss Perfect was sleeping with their immortal enemy? They were already suspicious, and the afternoon made it abundantly clear that keeping it hidden was getting harder. But the funny thing was, coming clean about having physical relations with someone shouldn't have been so taxing on the heart. It was like she said – just really great sex, not some epic forbidden love. Stupid Klaus and his stupid insinuating. She didn't feel anything. It was all in his head and he was probably just trying to do one of his famous mind tricks on her. Whatever. Just sex was _just _sex. But if that were all, then why was the idea of coming clean increasingly harder?

People would get over her making a stupid mistake like that. What they wouldn't get over is if she'd accidentally fallen for the murderer of Mystic Falls. In fact, she was pretty sure even _she _wouldn't get over that...

* * *

That evening, Klaus was sitting in the chaise of the Great Room gloomily sipping on a glass of wine when Elijah walked in. Klaus watched as he went to the tray of liquor to pour himself a glass, noting that his demeanor was all business but his eyes held a sparkle of humor. Elijah turned around, circling the liquid in his glass, and looked back up at Klaus with an amused expression.

"So how long have you been sleeping with Caroline, Klaus?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Memento Arcane** - Thanks! I think he's the one character I'm most comfortable with at this point.

**lulujay** - lol I'm so so so sorry! I don't intend updates to take as long as they do! Just happens that way. I have too much going on. xP

**mizkntuhke** - You're very welcome. Thank you for noticing and reading. :)

**Guest** - Um, I'm pretty sure I started that drabble right after I got your review/request. It's somewhere on my laptop. I forgot to finish it. I'll get on it though!

**Mathi-loves-TVD** - OMG don't kill me! :O

**LoVecakes** - lolol I love your analogy there. She IS still having sex with Tyler in this, and we'll get a glimpse of him in this chapter. I think Klaus is starting to get fed up. An ultimatum is going to wind up being thrown out soon enough if she doesn't get her head together. As far as what it'll take for her to break up with Tyler? Well...who's to say she's the one doing the dumping?

* * *

_Let me just say, there is NO level of apology that will ever make up for the fact that I haven't updated this story since the New Year. I am wholeheartedly ashamed that it took this long. I admit, I neglected the story (and my others) a bit because I lost my motivation for a while. But I'm getting back on top of things. I think this story will probably end in a couple more chapters. Things are starting to crack so it's only a matter a time before they shatter. ;)_

_For those of you who don't hate me and are still trooping it out to read this:  
I commend you, I love you, I give you my undying devotion and my first born child! (You guys can clone him/her. :P) _

_All right, all right. Please don't groan at me for some of this chapter, Klaroliners. It's a plot device._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Klaus looked up, stiff in his seat as his heart climbed up his throat. But of course the confrontation was to be expected. With the indiscreet way Elijah had caught him in the middle of the day, it was just shocking he hadn't begged the question right then and there. He looked into his glass of Bourbon, shrugging it off casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You're going to deny it, even after that little display on the stairs? You have more tact than that, brother."

He narrowed his eyes, sipping his Bourbon. "And you have never been one to create such delusions."

"I hardly think what I saw was a delusion." He looked up with a small smirk. "Or heard."

Klaus' lips tightened, jaw clenching stubbornly. "If you're so sure of yourself, why bother asking me?"

"Because. What I cannot understand is why you are so adamant about keeping it a secret. It's pretty common knowledge that you had – or _have_ – an interest in Miss Forbes. So unless you're doing something you're ashamed of..."

Klaus' lips twitched with an irrepressible snarl. "Drop it, Elijah."

Elijah's head tilted, eyes lighting with amusement as he put the puzzle pieces together. "You're the other woman."

Klaus glowered in shame, averting his eyes as he took another long gulp of Bourbon. Elijah watched him curiously as he gauged the situation in his mind.

"You know, it doesn't faze me that you would overlook what you'd consider something as minute as another man, but I am stunned to hear of this type of behavior from the daughter of a Sheriff. And she doesn't quite strike me as the type for teenage rebellion." He narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Unless it is against her will?"

Klaus stepped forward, threateningly, voice dangerously low. "Do _not _make those assumptions."

Elijah calmly raised a hand to stop him, eyes apologetic. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He grazed his jaw with his thumb, contemplating. "You must really care for her if you're letting yourself rank second place to your own hybrid."

He glared. "I would be very careful with your next choice of words, brother."

"I just find it interesting you'd stoop so low for this girl. Whether it's your love for her or another version of your piteous self-loathing - "

Without letting him finish, Klaus hurled his brother against the wall and pressed his elbow into his throat, angered by the accusation. Elijah adjusted his neck and let out a breathless laugh.

"So it is that you care. At long last the day has come - Niklaus has discovered what it is to care for someone other than himself." His eyes narrowed, curiously. "Perhaps even...love?"

Klaus dug his arm harder against Elijah's throat, ignoring the presumption. "Utter a single word of what you know, Elijah, and you will just as quickly be back in the box you started out in. Is that clear?"

Elijah shoved him off, straightening out his suit. "Of all things to accuse me of, I would never betray your trust. You know that."

"Then let's keep it that way, shall we?"

He nodded once obligingly, binding their promise. "You have my word."

* * *

All throughout the school day, thoughts of Klaus and Tyler ping-ponged back and forth in Caroline's mind. By the time the last bell had rung, the game was at a standstill. She walked silently beside Elena through the parking lot, nodding as her friend ranted about her own troubles. But the second Elena took a breath, she jumped right in, taking her turn.

"So let's say, _hypothetically_, you're dating this guy," she started. "And he's amazing, and sweet, and _perfect_ and he's like the love of your life, right? But...then you kiiiind of start catching yourself having feelings for _another_ guy when you totally didn't mean to because this other guy is a total jerk and has done everything and anything possible that would make people hate him – like, literally gone on mass murder sprees." She paused to let out a frustrated breath, then frowned before continuing. "But it would completely break the first guy's heart if he found out how you felt about the second guy, and everyone you know and love would pretty much hate you for the rest of your unnatural life if you told them. How do you deal with it?"

Elena sighed, eyes filled with dread. "Look. I know you have issues with Damon, Caroline. But that's not going to change how I feel about him."

"Damon?" her head jerked. "No. I wasn't – " She stopped herself, realizing she'd had an out. "Okay, _yes_, Damon."

"Well it's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into with being with him. I'd hurt Stefan. You and Bonnie never exactly liked him. And I _know _all of the horrible things he's done, but..." She shrugged. "I can't help falling for him."

Caroline nodded, applying the situation to her own. "And what if there's no possible way I can get over it, Elena? You know what he did to me. I can't exactly dismiss it."

"Yes. But I see the good in him, Caroline. And he's made up for what he's done to anyone I care about."

Caroline tutted. "Yeah, right..."

"Look. Even if you never accept it, you're still my friend. I'll find a way to keep you both in my life, even if you hate each other."

She chewed the corner of her lip, considering as she walked to her car. If their conversation was any indication of what the possible future role reversal would be like, then maybe she was overreacting about her affair with Klaus. Elena was pretty lenient about how her friends felt about her and Damon's relationship and making sure they were all still a part of her life. Maybe she was worrying for nothing. Or maybe she was just ultimately doomed no matter what. It was still _Klaus_.

"Heyyy, beautiful," a voice whispered in her ear as arms embraced her from behind.

She gasped, jumping out of Tyler's arms and turning around to hit his chest. "Don't do that! I hate when you sneak up on me."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, hands going up in surrender. "Sorry. I was trying to be romantic."

Caroline sighed, composing herself as he pulled her back in his arms and smirked up at him. "Well next time be romantic in front of me, silly."

Elena smiled knowingly. "I'll see you guys later."

Caroline waved as her friend walked off. Without warning, she was suddenly lifted into his arms, cradled like a baby. She laughed in surprise.

"Tyler, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm kidnapping you."

She grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Today you're mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. No sudden running off to help your mom, or hanging with Elena and Bonnie. Just you - " he pecked her lips, chastely, " - and me." With that, he took off carrying her to his car.

"Wait!" she laughed, kicking her legs. "What about _my_ car?!"

"Come back for it later."

Still holding her, he reached and pulled the handle on his Buick, nudging the door open with his knee as he put her in her seat. She laughed, rolling her eyes at the gesture.

"How gentlemanly."

"You're welcome," he smirked, then leaned in and kissed her, deep and lovingly. He pulled back and shut the door with a goofy smile, rounding the car to the driver's side.

Caroline sat back in her seat, sighing in defeat. She _always _felt a few butterflies in her stomach from kissing Tyler, but now, strangely, nothing. She swallowed back the guilt filled bile that was climbing up from her stomach and tried to put on a false bravado of sweetness as he got in.

"So where are we even going?"

"First," he turned to grin as he turned the ignition, "I'm taking you out for an actual date. We'll go to dinner or see a movie. Your choice. And then, when we're done..." He glanced at her with a smirk filled with implications.

She laughed. "Ohhh so this is all a big ploy to take me to bed. Smooth."

"Do I really have to have a reason to want to have sex with my girlfriend?"

Her smile withered around the edges but he didn't seem to notice. "Of course not."

Before backing out of the lot, he leaned over the center console to kiss her again, affectionately. As Caroline felt his lips roughly possessing hers, all she wanted to do was pull away and sink into oblivion. The only image in her mind when he kissed her, for some reason, was Klaus. She pulled away instantly, shaking her head and shuddering.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she instantly overcompensated with loud nervous laughter.

His eyebrows lowered in concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, searching his eyes for answers but found nothing but the oblivious brown puppy dog eyes gazing back. She ran her hand down the back of his neck with a wistful smile.

"Just...ignore me," she rolled her eyes. "I'm being weird today."

"Caroline, if something's wrong - "

She cut him off, forcefully pressing her lips to his and he took the bait like a fish to a hook. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to make herself get into it but it wasn't working. She drew back with an exasperated scoff and let her anger engulf her. She unfastened her seatbelt and pushed herself halfway over the center console to grab his neck and kiss him again, fiercely. He moaned in surprise, his arms wrapping entirely around her back, encasing her. He pulled back, panting, eyes wide and eager.

"Guess we're not going out?" he laughed breathlessly.

She shook her head, determination in her eyes. "Take me home."

* * *

Hours later, Caroline lay in post coital bliss, a hand stroking the back of her hair absently. She turned her head with a small hum, leaning into the hand and facing the bare skin of chest and shoulder. The smell of spice, sweat and wolf filled her nostrils as she leaned back into the crook of his shoulder, laying a kiss upon his skin.

"What was that for?" Klaus asked her, slightly startled.

"I don't know," she answered in a small voice, not even sure why she'd done it herself. "I felt like it."

He gazed down at her curiously, a small smile tempting his dimples out from hiding. He turned on his side and began creating nonsensical patterns with his fingertips over her bare stomach.

"I didn't think you were going to come back here after last time..."

She stared at the creases in the dark red duvet, avoiding the piercing blue orbs watching her. "Neither did I."

"Why did you?"

She turned her body in his embrace, facing him solemnly. "I don't know."

"That's a very lengthy explanation," he teased, poking her sides tickling.

She giggled, squirming away from him. "S-stop it!" But his fingers were relentless, making her laugh even harder. "Klaus, quit it!"

"I love that," he beamed, finally letting up.

"What?" she asked, still laughing.

"That I can make you laugh. It's a beautiful sound."

Her last few giggles trailed as she met his eyes. They were laden with a seriousness that had her heart doing acrobatics.

"It's getting late," she said, putting on a resilient front and sliding up against the pillows. "And I have a curfew."

He leaned back, disappointedly. "I wish you'd stay."

She frowned, slightly, unsure of what to do. Klaus looked up at her, questioningly.

"Why is it that every time I say something serious you're off running for the hills? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. I just..."

"Don't lie, Caroline."

She laughed, bitterly. "How can you say that when that's really all this is? A big fat horrible lie."

"If that's how you want to look at it."

She turned her head to face him, raising her eyebrows. "And how do _you _see it?"

He smiled, his dimples resurfacing, as he traced her stomach again. "I see it as the best hour - or two hours - or _twenty minutes_ of my day," he said, sliding his hand higher as he mentioned each interval.

Caroline sighed and her eyes fluttered closed, arching at his touch. "That doesn't make it any less wrong..."

"I never said it was right," he murmured, tracing the skin just beneath her breasts. "I just enjoy it. I enjoy _you_."

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed his wrist, stilling his fingers. "Stop."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"You're distracting me."

He rolled halfway over her with a smirk, moaning. "Good."

He kissed her soft and sensual, and she let his wrist go so his hands could slide over her breasts again, massaging them gently, fingertips teasingly circling her nipples. She gasped into his mouth at the sensation. He moaned in response, grinding his newly formed stiffness into her. A loud whimper escaped her.

She tore her lips from his, with a shuddery breath. "K-Klaus! Please!"

His voice was muffled as he kissed down her neck. "Please what?"

"Don't," she begged.

He stopped and pulled back, looking down at her in confusion. "Why not?"

She sighed, partially in relief. "Because. We can't keep dodging the subject by having more sex."

"Yes, we can."

He dipped his head to kiss her again but she pushed his chest back.

"Seriously."

His body went limp against her and he let his head fall against her chest in disappointment.

"Elijah has discovered our little secret," he confessed after a beat.

She sat completely upright, shoving him off of her. "What?! How? Did you tell him?!"

He stared at her incredulously. "Why would I do that?" His eyes rolled. "He figured it out for himself." She groaned, falling back into the pillows in frustration while he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "It's getting harder to keep covered up, love. We're getting sloppy."

"You mean_ you're_ getting sloppy." She shook her head, annoyed. "You just _had _to leave the door open..."

"Elijah can be trusted to keep this under wraps," he assured her. "I'm just starting to wonder how much longer we'll have to keep it."

Her eyes flicked to his with a tired look. "Klaus, I can't. You don't understand. If anyone found out - "

"I know," he groaned. "You would be letting down your friends and family. The entire community would be ashamed. Cities would burn. Monuments would collapse."

She rolled her eyes, narrowing them. "Oh, it's very funny. Just keep mocking me."

"Don't you think you're lacking just a tiny bit of faith in your fellow man?"

"No. I don't. And you're forgetting Tyler," she added grimly.

"Yes, that," he grumbled.

"It would break his heart."

"You're already breaking his heart by being here, love. You've made the ultimate betrayal."

"I _can't,_" she repeated.

He tilted his head, proposing a new thought. "What about _your _heart, Caroline?"

She looked up, startled. "What?" she asked tentatively.

"Think of yourself, for a moment. What is it your heart wants?"

She shook her head, in total denial and stood. "I have to go."

"You can't even do that one simple task for me?"

"No," she said, starting to redress. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She exhaled exasperatedly. "Because I don't know what I want anymore!"

Klaus sat up, intrigued, waiting for her to go on. When she saw his expectant expression, she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I can't be _that _girl. The one whose life is complicated because she's caught between two guys. It just doesn't fit into my life. I have too much going on."

"The only one making it that way is _you_, Caroline."

"You think I don't know that?" She sat back down beside him and buried her head in her hands, shaking it. "I love Tyler. But how can I be here with you if that's true?"

He stayed silent knowing that whatever tongue-in-cheek remark he wanted to make would only anger her. But something was coming to light here and he couldn't help but want to know the truth.

"I thought you said the only thing between us was, and I quote, "really great sex"?"

She laughed, sarcastically. "So did I."

He swallowed, his pulse quickening. "You're saying there's...more?"

She looked down, flushing. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Well which is it, love?"

"I don't know, okay?!" she cried desperately. They were silent for a beat until she sighed. "I slept with Tyler earlier."

His body tensed in a jealous rage. "I'd really prefer not to hear details of the one relationship you're _not _ashamed of. Or are you just trying to deliberately build me up to tear me back down?"

"No! I just – God! You can't even let me _try _to get this out without pushing?" She scoffed, her hands pressed to her temples. "I didn't feel anything I used to. When he kissed me, it was like...nothing. Blank. There were no butterflies, no excitement - "

"Get to the point, Caroline," he urged through gritted teeth.

She whipped around, glaring. "It was meaningless sex! It didn't feel the same as when I sleep with you, okay?!"

Klaus blinked, eyes growing wary as he contemplated the new information, but she ignored him, pulling her clothes back on, stewing in frustration and anger at herself for letting it get so out of hand.

"All your stupid talk of feelings, and how I broke you – _you _broke _me_, damnit! I am _not _the girl who sluts it up sleeping with other guys when she has a boyfriend! And I'm not even supposed to _like _you! But here I am, day after day, sleeping with you, laughing with you, and wanting to be here with you instead of with my friends, or my family, or the guy I'm _supposed _to love!"

"_Keep _your voice down, love."

"Why?" she laughed bitterly. "May as well just let the whole town know already. Why not just throw a party and celebrate the fact that I'm a cheating whore? That's what you want, right?"

He shook his head, giving her a scolding look. "You're being rash."

"No. I'm _done _being rash. This - " she pointed between them, " - ends now. I can't do it anymore."

His eyes widened, jaw moving before words came out. "Caroline, don't - "

"No. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back here anymore."

He grabbed her arm, panic in his eyes. "What about us?"

"There is no us!" She tore her arm from his grasp. "There never was."

His eyes glistened, heart crushing in his chest. She wavered for a moment, the hurt in his eyes mangling her heart, but forced herself to stick to her guns, swallowing and nodding with adamance.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

With inhuman speed, she stormed out of the mansion, door slamming behind her. As luck would have it, just as she descended the stairs of the terrace, a familiar pickup truck was pulling up. She stopped in a dazed confusion, wondering why Matt was here until she saw his passenger - Rebekah. She blinked wide, panicked eyes, caught at the scene of the crime. _Crap!_

"Caroline?" Matt called confusedly across from the driver's seat.

She put on a winning smile. "Matt. Hey. And...Rebekah."

The Original sneered. "Who invited _you _here?"

She managed to keep herself calm and collected on the exterior, but on the inside her heart was pounding with panic. _Think, Caroline, think! _

"Your brother..." she started, pointing back to the door and letting out a fake scoff, rolling her eyes. "He will NOT leave me alone. So I decided to come in person to tell him to back off." _That sounds plausible, right?_

Rebekah looked unimpressed as she stepped out. "Like that'll stop him."

Caroline looked back at the house with a nervous frown. "No, I...I think he got the hint."

Ignoring her, Rebekah turned back to Matt with a grin, seemingly more interested in him than Caroline's lie.

"Thanks for the ride, Matt," she beamed.

With a little wave, she sped past Caroline and into the mansion, leaving them starting awkwardly at one another. Caroline smiled at Matt politely, starting for her car.

Matt bent his head a little still watching her as she walked around his truck, clearly not letting her off the hook as easily. "You wanna tell me what that was really about?" he called out.

She blinked, stopping in her tracks. She turned around, a few feet from his window. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Care. We've known each other since 1st grade. I know when you're lying."

Her heart began to pound furiously. She couldn't tell him. Aside from Tyler himself, Matt was THE worst person to discover her secret. He was Tyler's best friend. She tried to think on her feet, blinking too quickly making her nerves all the more obvious while he waited for an answer.

"Um, I wasn't lying," she laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I just don't like dealing with Klaus. He's a creep."

He raised an eyebrow, the upturned corners of his lips torturing her with his little knowing smile.

"Okay, then what about _you _and all the rides home you've been giving Rebekah?"

Matt laughed. "It's just a ride. I'm not about to marry her or anything."

She sneered. "She's the she devil."

He rolled his eyes. "And what are you trying to distract me from again?"

She clenched her jaw, annoyed now that she couldn't find an answer out of it. Well, when in doubt, deflect with the horrible truth that no one would ever believe possible.

She scoffed a laugh. "What, you think I'm having some crazy affair with _Klaus? _Get real."

His eyebrows shot up with a laugh. "Are you kidding? Ty would kill him. And I'm pretty sure you."

"Exactly." She sighed, letting out a breath of relief. "Which is why I'm trying to make him _stop."_

He shook his head, shifting his truck into gear, getting ready to pull off. "Well good luck with that."

"Good luck driving Miss Daisy," she quipped.

She smirked and stalked off coolly to her car, getting in and letting out a huge sigh of relief as she gripped the steering wheel. Way too close.


End file.
